1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an air filter for an internal combustion, and more particularly to an air filter with nano-sized platinum black and oxygen-rich ceramic powder for filtering the incoming air into an internal combustion engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Air filters applied to cars are used for removing dust or impurities from incoming air into their internal combustion engines. As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional air filter 10 provides a corrugated filter element 12 within a filter case 11. The air passing through gaps of the corrugated filter element 12 will be filtered. However, this configuration of the corrugated filter element 12 has the following drawbacks:    1. The filter element 12 can only remove dust from the incoming air. However, it can't permit an activation of oxygen molecules within the incoming air.    2. The filter element 12 contains a number of fibers to which dust is attached so that it is subject to deformation, thereby affecting the air flow. Since it can't be washed, the whole air filter 10 has to be replaced, thereby creating additional maintenance cost.